


Rainy Day Woman

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been experimentally cohabitating for three weeks and Erin feared she was going to fail miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kosmickway.livejournal.com/)**kosmickway** , for listening and for knowing when sometimes you just have to shut up and get to the sexy tiems.

The silver blue BMW M3 convertible pulled into the Fairfax driveway. It was pouring outside but the umbrella kept in the backseat for such an occasion was gone now. She turned off the car’s engine, which also ended Laura Branigan singing _Self Control_. There was no way she was going to be able to keep from getting wet. A passable runner, it would still be hard with this driving rain and her Via Spiga pumps.

Taking a deep breath and shaking out her tired muscles, Erin Strauss opened the car door. She stepped out of the car and walked as quickly as she could across the driveway, up the walk, up the front steps and onto the porch. Not quite soaked to the skin, she found the key on her ring that opened the screen door and then unlocked the front door. She quickly closed it so that she could deactivate the alarm. Her day had been long enough; she didn’t need the security people out here. Worse yet, she didn’t want the police.

The house was quiet though the dim lamp she always left burning in the living room was on. Erin made her way back to the kitchen and flipped on the light. She loved the three light fixtures hanging from the ceiling creating a soft, natural light. Harsh fluorescent lighting was never her thing. Grabbing a wine glass from the cabinet, she opened the fridge, and poured herself a full glass of Moscato. Then she left through the side door, walked down the back hallway, and straight into the master bedroom. What Erin saw there made her smile.

“Aha, I was wondering why he didn't greet me when I came in. Hello, David.”

“Hey baby.” Rossi looked up from the _Washington Post_ crossword puzzle he worked on. His sudden, though subtle, movements stirred Mudgie. The dog’s head had been resting comfortably on his lap but now he was looking at Erin as well.

“When did you get back from Columbus?” She asked, walking into the bedroom.

She put her wineglass down on the nightstand, sat on the bed, and leaned over to kiss him. Then she playfully scratched behind Mudgie’s ear. A low, satisfied sigh came from the retriever’s belly. Dave took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss.

“We landed almost two hours ago. I came straight home but you weren't here. I thought you finally gave in and left me.”

“I had nothing but meetings today and they went well into the evening. I had to eat dinner at my desk and then had paperwork I knew I could no longer avoid. If I’d known you were home, I could’ve made up an excuse.”

“I don’t always say this but work comes first sometimes.” He gave her Eskimo kisses. “Damn, I missed you. Did you miss me?”

“Mmm hmm.” Erin nodded. “Mudgie and I got along pretty well. I have to say though, this guy hogs the bed.”

“Tell me about it.” With another sweet kiss, Rossi went back to his crossword puzzle. “You're wet.”

“Its pouring outside.” Erin got up from the bed and began to undress. “It’s been raining since last night. It’s going to rain until Thursday. Oh God,” she took a deep breath through her nose and out of her mouth. “All I want right now is a hot shower and some comfy pajamas.”

“All you want?” Dave asked.

“All I want…right now. I've been running myself too much.”

“Someone needs a vacation.”

“What's that?” Erin asked laughing.

“The building will not fall down if you leave it for a week or so.”

“I'm not going on vacation by myself.”

She took a moment to glance back at him as she took off her jewelry. She was wet all the way through; it was really coming down out there.

“Who asked you to do that?”

“Need I remind you of how you spent your last vacation? Then, right in the middle, you went off on a case.”

“It wasn’t just any case.” Dave reasoned.

“Surely, but it was still a case.”

“I’ll leave my laptop and cell phone at home.”

Erin really wanted to believe him but she knew her man. It was hard to remember how any of them lived before the era of laptops and cell phones. To be instantly able to reach love ones, co-workers, and everything in between was too much to give up. And the laptops…Dave’s laptop even had a name. He loved the damn thing so much it had a name. She thought someone else might have given the thing the name but he always referred to her as Camilla. One of these days Erin would ask just where that came from.

“I'm heading into the shower.”

“You don’t believe me do you?”

“Hmm?” She turned around.

“You don’t think I can do it, leave everything at home and take you away.”

“I didn’t say that. David, I've had a long day and I know you had a long case. We don’t need to talk about it right now.”

“I just don’t like seeing you run down. I know you always want to be at the top of your game but everyone takes a day off. It’s not a crime.”

“I know.”

Erin didn’t say anything else; she just went into the bathroom. She was honestly expecting to spend another night alone. There was a bad romance novel in her drawer; she was enjoying the mindless reading. Every night Mudgie would jump into bed with her and Erin would read while cuddling the retriever and sipping a glass of tea or wine.

As silly as it sounded, Dave’s arrival at his own home threw her off her game. They’d been experimentally cohabitating for three weeks and Erin feared she was going to fail miserably. She would get herself together in the shower. She’d better get herself together.

***

She’d gotten used to sleeping in his classic, oversized Walter Payton jersey. It made her feel close to him when he was away as Erin didn’t know Walter Payton from Peyton Manning. Football…that was something else Dave was introducing her to. She sat on the edge of the bed, wearing the jersey, moisturizing her skin. Dave was still doing his puzzle and Mudgie just seemed happy to have both of his favorite warm bodies instead of just one.

“Did I overstep my bounds?” his question pierced the silence.

“Why would you think that?”

“The silence was a bit of a dead giveaway.”

“Well, you didn’t. I don't know, I just…I'm tired.”

Dave sighed. He put down his puzzle, moved the dog, and crawled to the bottom of the bed. When he wrapped his arms around Erin, she sighed too, and her body relaxed against his. His lips kissed the nape of her neck, inhaling the fresh scent of her skin and damp hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I actually want to do anything but talk about it.”

“Well we can talk about something else. We can talk about how beautiful you are. We can surely talk about how good you smell; mmm baby. We can talk about the romance novel in the drawer…”

“How did you know about that?” Erin looked back, smiling when Dave captured her lips in a kiss.

“I needed a pencil for the crossword puzzle. _Overtime underneath the Boss_ , huh? I gotta say it sounds like a real page-turner. Have I ever read to you?”

“Do you plan to start with _Overtime underneath the Boss_?”

“If we’re taking about _Overtime underneath the Boss_ then I would be much more satisfied with the real thing.” Dave said.

“I'm the boss.” Erin replied.

“I'm well aware of that. Lay back with me baby.”

Erin let Dave pull her back on the bed. He took the expensive jar of moisturizer cream from her hands, put it on the nightstand, and raised her fingers to his lips. She quivered as he kissed all five of her fingertips. Then he sucked them into his mouth.

“Ohhh…”

He happily occupied his other hand slipping under the jersey. There was nothing there but skin and Dave wore a satisfied grin when he stroked it. A tiny gasp escaped Erin’s throat so he knew he was on the right path. Her skin was quite sensitive to touch; it always made their lovemaking that much more exciting.

“Do you know how much I want you?” he growled lowly in her ear before taking the lobe hostage between his lips.

“I want you too.”

“I missed you while I was away…hotel sheets never smell like you.”

“Pity.” She smiled. “Why are you still dressed?”

“Because this isn’t about me, Erin, it’s about you. You're still dressed too…now that’s the pity.”

“I’m…”

Dave quieted her with a kiss. Then he took off the jersey. He loved it too much to toss it on the floor but the bottom of the bed was OK. His lips moved away from hers and down her neck. Across her collarbone, his tongue wet her skin before he blew on it. Down across her chest his lips moved before kissing each one of her breasts. Erin arched her back, smiling.

“Eeeny meeny miney moe, left breast right breast I don’t know, both are very lovely so, eeeny meeny miney moe.”

“You are so fuckin cute.” She replied.

Dave grinned, his mouth latching onto her left nipple. His hand rubbed her right, loving the way she moaned and quivered. He really could spend all night playing with her breasts. She was so responsive, running her fingers through his hair and sighing his name. He liked to hear it; liked knowing it was because she was satisfied.

But he was hungry for something a little sweeter. So his mouth moved on, down across her belly, her belly button. When she giggled it made him higher than the best drugs. Erin was already spreading her thighs. She knew what was coming and she wanted it. She wanted it as much as he wanted to give.

Dave surprised her, his fingers moving inside her instead of his mouth. Erin gripped the sheets on the bed when he curved and reached her G spot.

“Oh my God, David...oh God, oh God, oh God.”

“Mmm, sweet baby.” He moved up to kiss her again. “Damn you feel so good. Oh yeah.”

“Don’t stop.” Her voice wavered as she reached down for his wrist. “Ohhh, don’t stop.”

“Is that the way you like it?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Erin knew she was falling. She felt Dave rubbing against her; knew he was getting just as high as she was. He was so hard against her thigh, Italian silk moving across her bare skin. His thumb stroked her clit, made love to it, and Erin had no choice but to let go.

She cried out his name, her eyes closing as the tears came. He kissed her lips softly, and then passionately. Dave didn’t even care when she bit his lip. It was par for the course. He knew she felt good when she did that.

“Jesus.” She whispered, trying to breathe.

“Just relax, Erin. Let it flow through you. Let it flow through you into me.” He held her naked body tightly to his. He could feel it; could feel her tremble. It sent electric shockwaves through him and Dave had no idea how he didn’t come just from the feeling. When she touched him he had to move her hand away. “Not yet.”

She wanted to say something cheeky but her voice hadn't returned yet. So she kissed him instead, caressing his face in her hands. When he looked into those beautiful blue eyes he knew.

“I love you.” Dave said.

“Me too.”

“Do you feel better?”

Erin nodded, bowing her head to press her forehead on his shoulder. Dave kissed her temple.

“I wanna make you feel better, David.”

“There's no need…I feel fuckin fantastic.”

“How?”

“What?”

“How? You didn’t…”

“But you did, and you did because of me. Erin Strauss, if you don’t know what kind of turn on making you come is I've gotta get better at my job.”

“Well if you're not gonna let me ravage your body,” she unbuttoned his dress shirt. “I at least want you naked.”

“You're not gonna get a single complaint from me about that.”

Dave let her undress him. He let her touch, kiss, stroke, and play. Then he took her hands in his.

“We need to get some sleep. It’s been a long day for both of us.”

“Yes, it has.”

“I should warn you though, I'm gonna be so hungry for you in the morning.”

“Lucky for me I'm an early riser.” She replied.

“Wouldn’t you know it? So am I.”

Erin laughed, kissing him. Dave pulled the covers back and they got under them. As soon as they were settled in bed, Mudgie jumped back up. He didn’t bother them, settled at the bottom. When Dave gave him the ‘bad doggie’ look, it went ignored.

“You OK with him staying the night?” he asked Erin.

“I've actually gotten used to sleeping with a dog.”

“If I were a different kind of man that might offend me, Erin.”

Her laughter echoed throughout the room as Dave reached to turn off the lights. She turned on her side and he spooned behind her, dropping kisses on her shoulder. The way she sighed made him hot all over again but he would wait. Surely the morning would come too fast as it usually did. They would be making love in no time.

“Cohabitation can be hard.” Erin said, bringing him out of his dirty thoughts.

“How so?”

“I was getting used to having my space and you having yours.”

“Did the experiment fail?” Dave wanted to hold her tighter. He didn’t want her to go. She’d already said that she wouldn’t marry him. Losing her was not an option.

“I think we should clear out the middle room. Just because we live together doesn’t mean we shouldn’t have our own special place.”

“You want to sleep in separate bedrooms?”

“I don't know, maybe…sometimes.”

“It’s an interesting train of thought.”

“This is your house, David.” Erin turned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I'm alright with that but I should still carve out my own space in it. Sometimes you want to watch the football game and I want to read. Sometimes your dog wants his quality time and I want to sleep. Sometimes I just like being alone in a space that’s just for me.

“I like to be surrounded by my things and smelling all of my smells. We’re still in the same house and this is still our bedroom. It’s just that sometimes it’s just yours as well. It’s been a long time since you’ve had to share exclusively with one person all the time.” she sighed. “I don’t even know if I'm making sense.”

“It makes perfect sense. I like it.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.” He kissed her.

“I honestly thought it was going to freak you out.” Erin said.

“I've been around a long time, seen and heard a lot Erin. I can't think of anything you can say that would freak me out. As long as you're here, as long as you love me as much as I love you, I'm a happy man.”

“Then you should be floating on air, David Rossi.”

That came pretty close to describing how he felt. Who would’ve thought after all these years, all the mistakes, that he would ever be in this place again. And if someone would’ve told him that he’d be there with this woman Dave would’ve laughed in their faces. He might have even hit them. Life could be very funny.

It could hand you all kinds of scenarios and make you think about things supposedly dead and long buried. Thinking of ways to make Erin happy beat thinking about the monsters by a mile. This was his second chance, his 102nd if Dave let himself think about it. He could get it right; had learned from mistakes. They weren't perfect, never could or would be, but this thing was. And they both wanted to keep it that way.

***

  



End file.
